


Even if Saving You Sends me to Heaven

by Winterlilith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: Fanfic request ask via my Tumblr.The theme was Soulmate AU but I decided to keep it in fandom since I normally do AU's.





	Even if Saving You Sends me to Heaven

It had started a few days ago. Kyouko really didn’t understand where the thought came from. Maybe it was due to her and Mami constantly fighting witches together. Or maybe it was because their friendship was growing stronger each day. Kyouko really didn’t know the reason. All she knew was ever since Mami walked into her life. She couldn’t think of being away from the blonde more than she needed to. Mami had her school. Kyouko lived away. But they always met up to fight a witch or two. And after celebrate with tea and cakes. It felt normal to Kyouko now to hang around the musket wielding magical girl. It had felt that way the moment they had teamed up to take out the witch Kyouko had tracked all the way to Mitakihara. Their fighting styles complimented each other. It was almost as if they were suppose to meet.

Kyouko could only wonder how many timelines Mami and her could of crossed paths. A hundred according to Homura; But to Kyouko meeting Mami was timeless and never ending. Even should they fall to a witch. Somehow Kyouko knew they would meet in another life as well.

Mami’s voice is what brought Kyouko back from her thoughts. Honey colored eyes full of worry. Her voice a concerned tone. Even the way she stood seemed like she was walking on egg shells. Kyouko didn’t get why. But the idea Mami being alone for a long time might have made her self sufficient and the very idea of someone hanging around her a lot might make her uncomfortable. Kyouko hadn’t even scratched the surface that was Mami’s loneliness. 

Kyouko smiled sheepishly. Apologizing for her spacing out to the blonde. Mami returned a smile. “You have really improved. Soon you’ll be the best of the best. I’m proud to have made such a great friend as you.” Mami continued her conversation that Kyouko had spaced out to.

Kyouko glanced away. That word. Friend. That wasn’t the right term.

“Mami-san you keep saying friend but..” the red head trailled off a moment.”I think I see you a little differently than a friend.” Kyouko said.

“Hm? What do you mean?” Mami asked. Kyouko could feel the older girls gaze on her.

“Not in a weird way just... Nah never mind..”Kyouko said turning to the blonde with a smile. “Let’s get going!” Kyouko said changing the subject before walking ahead of the musket wielder. Mami frowned a little.

~

Now here they were. Two years later. Far too much had happened. Kyouko lost her family. Her will to live and will to fight witches now was a problem. A problem that would get Mami killed. Kyouko saw no other way than to leave her Senpai. If she distanced herself from Mami . If something happened to the blonde. Kyouko wouldn’t learn about it til she willed herself to step back on Mami’s hunting ground of Mitakihara. It was Kyuubey who told her about Mami taking on another apprentice magical girl. On the outside Kyouko didn’t care. But on the inside it hurt. It hurt to know Mami moved on and now had wrangled another girl under ideology of justice.

Justice was a lie. Where was the justice for Kyouko when her Father’s actions caused them to go poor and starve. Where was the justice of her Father calling her a witch; a monster and denouncing her as his own. Where was the justice in her father taking her Mother and Momo away so she could live out the witchcraft hell she had brought upon them. There was no justice. Seeing the blonde for the first time again brought on animosity. Neither giving up on the angry facade to hide the hurt both had inflicted on the other when they parted ways.

Mami had tried to talk to her. They had tried. But there was still far to much hurt and walls each had put up to not get hurt again. Upon learning the truth of Kyuubey’s contracts and what magical girls become. Really shook Kyouko to the core. She could only watch as Mami sunk into a depression and regret. Sayaka was now a witch. Her soul gem tainted from the feelings of rejection of her childhood crush. Mami felt guilty. She had been the catalyst of Sayaka’s fate. She never intended to hurt anyone. Or lead them astray. She just wanted to be the cool older magical girl figure. It’s what she spent her years alone to strive for. She needed to fix things. She needed to make things right.

Kyouko was in her way though. The spear wielder was attempting to talk her out of her plan. To take both Sayaka’s witch and herself. Only then could she atone for everything. But Kyouko refused to move. 

~

Fighting each other only showed just how each had improved from those two years separated. Mami could match attack after attack and Kyouko could dodge and counter attack just as hard back. Taking Kyouko out was now something Mami needed to do. But there was something while fighting Mami was feeling. Each attack felt like a weight of hurt on her heart lifted. Captureing Kyouko in her strings made Mami realize she needed to atone for what she led Kyouko to believe. “ If it makes you happy...go ahead...shoot me.” Kyouko said with a defeated smile. Mami was taken aback. Her finger on the trigger of her musket trembled. The last thing she wanted to do. Was hurt anyone. To hurt Kyouko again. This was all her fault. She pulled the trigger having the gun go off. Kyouko went limp being held by her strings. Mami turned on her heel with a pained expression. ‘Wait for me’ Mami said mentally. She hopped she’d see the red head somewhere beyond this world now.

Mami’s preoccupied thoughts didn’t count on Kyouko’s Rosso Phantasma working. Collapsing just outside Sayaka’s witch barrier. She had spent far too much magic and she had no grief seeds. This was it. She was going to die this way. She couldn’t even win at atoning for her crimes. Which is why seeing Kyouko alive and standing in front of her now made Mami realize something. Kyouko hadn’t come here to take her out. She came to stop her. Their bond, no matter how tattered and broken is what made the two of them seem to bump into each other.

Mami smiled and lied to the red head she had seen through her illusion magic. But Mami knew that Kyouko could only use that when it was tied to her emotions. ‘Protect Everyone’s Happiness’ That was her Kouhai’s wish. Kyouko sat there and talk to her once Senpai. The two seemed to confess things they didn’t get to. Mami with her courage to be there for Kyouko. And Kyouko for confessing Mami was what saved her not once but twice and the least she could do is save her. Mami was more precious to her than she realized. And this moment seemed to ease the hurt and with each confession they made. It made all that happened wash away and to have a new start. But for now, Mami’s soul gem needed to be cleansed. Kyouko gave the blonde her hair ribbon promising her she’d come back to her alive after taking up the task her Senpai could not. Mami passed out from exhaustion giving Kyouko time to transfer the taint of Mami’s soul gem to her own. Kyouko would take on the burden Mami had. To save her happiness. For once.

~

Fighting Octavia von Seckendoff was no easy task. Kyouko had to resort into over powering her soul gem and exploding. Both witch and Kyouko were caught in the blast. All that remained was a grief seed. Kyuubey had picked it up quickly. Later lying he hadn’t found a trace of the two to Mami once she awoke. In the end Mami couldn’t handle the loss of Kyouko and Sayaka. She still felt she needed to atone for everything.Breaking her soul gem Mami left the world of the living.

Kyouko really didn’t know where she was. Standing in a void of bright light yet it wasn’t bright at all. She had to be dead. But if this was Heaven boy did her God screw up there. She didn’t know what she was waiting for. Maybe this was her limbo to wander among this void of while light. But while waiting Kyouko had time to think. To think on everything. She felt dumb she had used the word family towards Mami. But it kind of fit. At least that’s what she thought. What was it that made one connected to the other. Sure they had a bond. But even that seemed to transcend that word. Oh well. She was here and Mami was alive and probably at home eating cake and drinking tea. A smile crossed Kyouko’s lips as she thought back to all the times they had shared cake and tea.

Kyouko wondered it Mami had found out she wasn’t coming back to her. But at least she was alive. Kyouko sighed. Standing here in this void made her dwell on far to many things. Maybe she should try and look for a way out.

“Sakura-san?”

Kyouko froze in place. She couldn’t believe it. Now she was hearing voices.

“...Kyouko...”

Kyouko blinked. Wait that voice was...

Turning around they saw each other. Crimson eyes locking with honey colored ones. They didn’t need words. Mami running to the redhead capturing her in a hug. Mami breaking into a sob is what did Kyouko in. Crying was something she did alone by her self. Only Mami had seen her cry. After the tears started to dry Mami straightend up looking at the red head before wiping her eyes. “You forgot something....honestly your a handful..”Mami said trying to make light of the emotion moment. Kyouko arched an eyebrow til Mami revealed her hair ribbon. 

Mami tied the ribbon back into Kyouko’s hair. They sat and talked to each other. What more did they have to do. “How’d you even get here?” Kyouko asked glancing at the blonde. Mami smiled sadly. “A witch did me in.” Mami lied. She couldn’t bare to tell Kyouko she had taken her own life. “But after....I thought I heard your voice so I just followed it.” Mami said. “My voice?” Kyouko asked curiously. Mami nodded. “ To be honest I thought I’d see my parents. But here you are..”Mami said. “We could go look for ‘em I’ve not left this spot for a while.” Kyouko said. “You think they’d be...where ever here is?”Mami asked. “Doesn’t hurt to look.” Kyouko said standing offering her hand to Mami to help her up. The blonde smiled taking Kyouko’s hand getting herself up. Kyouko smiled back. “Sides I don’t think we could get lost...its all white...”Kyouko joked. Mami gently shook her head. “Even if we do get lost. I think we’d still find each other.”Mami said. “You think?” Kyouko asked. Mami nodded. “Well lets get going..”Mami said taking Kyouko by the hand leading her off in a direction.

‘Always find each other’. Kyouko liked that idea. That Mami and her could always find each other no matter what. Wasn’t there a word for that sort of thing? But right now Kyouko was content being around Mami again. It felt as if neither had left each other for those two years. Kyouko smiled swinging her and Mami’s arm as they walked being childish. Mami could only chuckle at the red head. Where ever this place took them Mami knew they’d be together.

 

After all they were soulmates.


End file.
